…only to catch a murderer?
by superfelix
Summary: My first story, which points sometimes more than only a few moments of Alex’s and Bobby’s lives. This time I kidnap you in one and a half years of my own B/A-universe. At the beginning they say yes to each other…and what will follow?
1. Just Married!

Claire I appreciate our collaboration so much. With your correction of my English you give me over and over again great suggestions and changes of the story, which becomes so 'even better.

**Summary**: My first story, which points sometimes more than only a few moments of Alex's and Bobby's lives. This time I kidnap you in one and a half years of my own B/A-universe. At the beginning they say yes to each other…and what will follow?

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

**Warning:** This story has a lot of M parts, because of what figures speak or think and because of what Bobby does with Alex and Alex with Bobby. I will warn you before every chapter. The first chapter is free of adult themes.

You can read this story in German too: **…nur um einen Killer zu stellen?**

Your comments make me glad. Have fun with my story and please review...

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**1. Just Married! **

"By the authority vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you to husband and wife...You may kiss your bride." intones the young man, who wears a ridiculous pseudo Christian robe, says and the first beats from Smetana's 'Moldau' sound in the small but nicely decorated ceremony room.

Bobby quickly feels his ring finger, now wearing a thin platinum ring. It is a new, still unfamiliar feeling. He turns toward his wife, thinking _'We must be completely crazy…'_ and bends slowly down to her. Her eyes show so much warmth and affection. A smile forms on her mouth and her lips shimmer moistly, ready for the kiss. Only a little further and their lips will meet…

Today she looks irresistible. Of course, she looks unbelievable every day, but with this dress she has surpasses herself,

Just like it did when he saw her for the first time half an hour ago, his breath falters. The dress is very simple, but it fits like a second skin and clings to her body like a wet glove. It is a cream coloured, knee-length summer wrap dress with long trumpet sleeves, which reach exactly to her wrists.

The wrap design allows a deep view of her elegant neck-line and cleavage; a never before seen level of daring. He had to blink a few times, in order to tear his eyes from her breasts, to look in her eyes again. Besides her breathtaking neck, he has a fantastic view of her left tight. As she steps toward him, her dress grapes opens, with every step, sending an electric current zinging through his body.

She's fixed her hair up on her head. Only one strand of hair has loosened and now lies gently on her shoulder. She is wearing little pearl earrings and mother-of-pearl eye-shadow. She has only dabbed her lips with a transparent gloss; the only make-up she need. She really is a beautiful woman...and now she is his wife.

The whole situation is so surreal. Although it is so unreal, he has to...he wants to kiss her now. He lays his hands gently on her hips, pulls her closer towards him and watches how she closes her eyes, anticipating his kiss.

Alex closes her eyes and waits for the meeting of her lips with Bobby's. Deep down, deep inside she mentally shakes her head, amazed at how far they have come. _'This completely crosses the boundaries we've built and had maintained all these years.'_

Bobby's hands on her hips feel warm and safe. Today he looks so handsome. The midnight-blue dress pants harmonize wonderfully with the well fitting, cream coloured linen shirt. From his buttonhole, the head of an ivory coloured tulip protrudes. The same tulips he gave her as her wedding bouquet, when they met a little while ago. _'It is s__o nice that he remembers my most favourite flower'._

Before their lips meet, she can feel his warm breath, which brushes her face.

And then? Then their lips touch each others. For a split second Alex's heart stands still, only to beat even harder in her chest when it starts again. Bobby's lips are so soft. Carefully he sucks with his mouth on her upper lip and asks for admission. She opens her mouth quite naturally, as if it is normal to kiss her partner.

His tongue gently explores her mouth, moving as if completely at home. His tongue is solid and tastes so sweet. Alex becomes hotter and hotter, as she explores the inside of his mouth with her tongue too.

Bobby is astonished at how fast Alex opens for him. He kisses her for a short moment on her lips, until her lips part for his tongue. To kiss Alex is so new...so wonderful. Their tongues play with each other in perfect harmony. Alex's mouth is so soft, so sweet and for a short moment he imagines how stroking Alex softly, with their arms around each other, lying on his big bed. How they give each other the gift of mutual passion...how, together, they reach the highest summit and afterwards, exchange gentle caresses. Bobby injects even more passion in this kiss, because he never wants to stop; even as a clatter distracts him.

Paul Mannings, the young ceremony master, shoves the little buffet in the room. They had booked a simple wedding service for 300, which also included a piece of wedding cake and glass champagne for both of them.

But Bobby doesn't want anything to interrupt this moment. When would he ever be in such a situation again? So, he ignores the commotion, pressing Alex even more tightly against his body and concentrates on kissing her further. His body jerks, as he feels Alex's hands go to his nape of the neck and stroke gently through his hair.

They loosen slowly and reluctantly from each other. Alex opens her eyes again and looks into Bobby's shining, warm brown eyes. She answers his dreamy look with a charming smile, knowing deep down that they have a lot to discuss, when this magical time is over.

Now Alex feels her ring for the third time. Yes it is true, she and Bobby are married.

"Should I pack up your cake, or will you eat it here?" the young man asks.

"We'll eat here." both say at the same time and start to laugh.

"I would like to say once more from the bottom of my heart, you have my best wishes...and may Lady Luck be good to you." he says and offers Alex and Bobby the two champagne glasses. They each reach for a glass, stumble and give each other a short and tender kiss.

While Alex just sips at it, Bobby drinks his half glass. Bobby takes the plate with the cake and starts to feed Alex slowly. The cake is sticky and very sweet. However, it doesn't come close to the sweetness of the kiss they have just shared.

After everybody has eaten their piece of cake, Bobby sets his plate aside and, lifting his hand to her beautiful face, carefully steers his index finger over her mouth. "Pardon me, Alex…I've mess up your lips, Darling." he says and wipes the whipped cream from her lips. Before he realises, Alex licks the whipped cream from his fingers.

"Alex…" slips out of his mouth on a groan and a pleasant feeling spreads throughout his body.

Alex simply smiles, knowingly, and asks "I want to wash my hands, where...?" Alex asks.

"The door next to the dressing room for the bride." answers Paul.

"Thanks" She says and extricates herself out of Bobby's arms, which had lain around her waist. She goes slowly in the direction of the exit, only to turn toward Bobby and Paul once more with a big smile on her lips before continuing through the second door on the right-hand.

Bobby stretches his hand out to Paul and thanks him once more, effusively. "Thank you Mr. Mannings today is the most beautiful day of our lives."

Both stroll slowly to the exit as Paul asks: "And what do you plan for the rest of today?"

"What do you think? I believe we'll retire immediately to our hotel room...?"

Bobby joins in Paul's knowing laughter. Encouraged, he adds. "I won't let her out of bed for a single moment, not until...until she begs and asks what she should do to get me to let her go." he says, not a little vulgarly, hoping Alex can't hear him through the thin door. That would be very embarrassing for him and not a little dangerous to his manhood and prospects for a memorable Wedding night.

As Alex leaves the wash room, Bobby steps toward her and kisses her once more directly and firmly on the centre of her mouth. Alex legs tremble a lot…all because of this second, passionate kiss. She is afraid that her knees will give way but, in the next instant, finds herself safely in Bobby's arms. He lifts her without breaking the kiss, one arm under her hollow of her knees, the other under the delicate width of her back.

Bobby whirls them round and round in a circle, slowly waltzing to their cabriolet. Over Bobby's shoulder, Alex waves once more at Paul and can't resist pressing again her lips again Bobby's.

Without opening the door, he sets her down in the car and circles the hood to get in the driver's side. Alex lays her hand on Bobby's nape and nestles her head into his shoulder. Wildly honking, he starts the engine of the 1971 Mustang 4.9 l and speeds away, eager to start his new life...and the honeymoon.

* * *

I do not know if you can marry in Atlantic City like in Las Vegas, just spontaneous. But I need a glamour city in the nearness of New York City.

Betrich Smetana was a Czech composer and 'The Moldau' was the wedding song of my parents.


	2. Interrupted Honeymoon

**Warning:** Rating M for violent trains of thought

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**2****. Interrupted Honeymoon**

Paul frees himself quickly from his robe and grabs for his car keys. He has to hurry up, or he may lose them from out of his sight. He jumps quickly into his Pick up and drives fast to catch the 'just married' cabriolet.

What a fun will he have with them? He is so excited, thinking of all he will do with them. It's good that Bobby told him which hotel in Atlantic City he and his petite wife had checked into.

Oh yeah, he is so pleased about her. She is really sweet. Although she is no more 25, she looks really good. All of his earlier mistresses were nearer 30, but he will enjoy her too, the little whore. The narrow waist, the long legs and the pert breasts, which she had shown so shamelessly! He will work her for hours and he, Bobby, will have to watch.

With the thoughts what he will do with the trollop and with him, the unwitting husband, he becomes hard and he feels more and more uncomfortable in his pants.

First he will hold his gun on her head and would force him to tie himself up. She would not fight against him. None of these little, horny hookers had fought against him. _Is she naked at the moment?_ he thinks and starts to gasp. And then it will begin. He will turn her, so that she can see Bobby's eyes. She will implore him for help, but he will not have any chance to give it. Yes, this will be fun. He will turn her on her belly and take her repeatedly and so long until...yeah exactly, what did he say? '...until she begs and asks what she should do to get me to let her go.'

But she won't be able do anything...she will twist under me...and I will love it...for so long till she bleeds. I will see, how I hurt her, how I pierce her, how she will thrash under me because of the pain. "Oh yeah." And sweet Bobby? He will get the best show of his life.

He would fuck the slut, like no man fucked her before and her weakling of a husband will have to watch everything...then he will pull the trigger with relish and blow his brain out.

Before he will strangle her with his hands, he will take her once more and, in the middle of his climax, he will squeeze tightly, smothering her wounded body under himself, till her last breath has escaped her.

**-xXx-**

As Paul stops in front of their hotel, he can barely get out of his car, so hard is his erection. He sees Bobby's and Alex's Mustang before the cheap doss house and can hardly rein himself in. He lifts up the glove compartment and fumbles for his gun. He pushes it into his waistband, as he gets out his pickup and grasps for the handcuffs, which Bobby will soon be putting on himself. With the thoughts of the fun he will have in the next hours, he starts to giggle.

On quiet soles he creeps into the first floor. Bobby was so naive to have told him that they had managed to get the last room on the floor. He was a bit sad, because they could not afford something better, but he is together with his Alex...bla, bla, bla...the idiot.

Paul lays his ear carefully against the door and listens in...oh yeah, they're doing it right now …now they're about to experience their nasty surprise. From the room he hears wild moaning full of relish, and a squeaky bed.

"Bobby, oh Bobby...yes...yes...deeper...fuck me...deeper...give it to me...take me...oh yeah." He hears Alex's high-pitched voice. 'Oh…she's about to get so much more than this.' he thinks.

"Bobby" She groans huskily again and the creak of the bed becomes more rhythmical.

Paul grabs for the gun, pushes open the door with such power that he nearly stumbles into the room. He stops abruptly, as he his brain recognizes a situation he never thought to find in his wildest dreams.

Alex sits in a big armchair and aims her Glock at him. She still wears her wedding-dress, but she doesn't looks so sweet as she did a little while ago; now she's every inch the professional. And Bobby? He sits on the bed, also pointing a gun at him. He rises slowly and says: "Put your weapon down, Mannings…You are under arrest."

Paul wants to aim his gun at Alex, as he feels something cold, solid, round at the nape of his neck.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Alex says, very quietly. She also stands, stepping slowly toward him. From the corner of his eye, Paul sees a number of policemen entering the room, and the pressure in his nape grows too.

"Shit" Paul swears and lowers his gun. "We could have had so much fun, darling." he says, licking his lips.

In the blink of an eye, Alex grabs Paul's gun and simultaneously, ensures his free hand and then the other, the one which only a few seconds ago held his weapon, are pulled behind his back and fixed with handcuffs.

Paul's glare turns shortly to Bobby and quickly fixes back again on Alex. "I would have fucked you, like...like he never will fuck you." he screams loudly, so that Bobby and Alex can hear him. "I forgot, congratulations Detectives. You are married. The marriage is legal...you won't get out of that so easily."

Alex looks almost shyly at Bobby. He smiles at her, as if he didn't hear Mannings's words. After they have safely stowed away their guns, Captain Jones, the leading officer of the case, steps toward them.

"Detective Eames, Detective Goren, we thank you for your help." He stretches out his hand in order to shake Alex's and lays the other on Bobby's shoulder. "I will call your Captain and inform him of our success. When our attorney is ready with Mannings, we will send him to New York and then he will take the responsibility for the murder at the Jacoby's."

"All right, we let our ADA know." Alex answers.

"Will you drive to New York today? We have reserve two rooms for you at the Grand Hotel, just in case. So if you would rather sleep here, the beds are ready."

"That sounds very tempting, but we wanna go home." Bobby says, keeping it friendly. "If we start now, we'll be in our own beds at midnight."


	3. Driving home

**Warning:** Rating M for adult talking

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**3****. Driving home**

Bobby closes the door to his and Alex's 'Honeymoon-Suite', after the last police officer leaves Alex and him to pack their things. Finished packing, Alex rummages around in her purse for the car keys and asks him: "Do you want to drive? I am tired."

"Of course, no problem." Bobby stretches his hand out to receive the keys from Alex. Outside, he opens the trunk of their official SUV and lays in his and Alex's bags inside. Carefully he lays Alex's tulips to it. Before Alex can reach for the door handle, Bobby is right there next to her and he opens the door for her.

"Thanks" Alex says and smiles at Bobby.

As Bobby starts the SUV, Alex says: "The Mustang was such a dream. What a pity that we have to give it away finally."

"Yes, I would have loved to take it with us and had show it Lewis." he laughs.

After they turned off the main street, Alex reflects once more on the past few hours. "We were really persuasive. He really believed us."

With Alex's words Bobby unconsciously feels for the ring, he still has around his finger. "Should I take off Joe's ring?" he asks self-consciously. Slowly he's got used to this feeling, Joe's ring fit perfectly. When Paul Mannings asked for the rings earlier, he'd been scared for a short moment. He hadn't thought of rings but Alex, like usual was well prepared. She'd brought out the little, white box and handed it the eight-time murderer, who wanted to make number nine and ten of both of them.

Noticing his actions, Alex reaches out to him "No don't take it off yet, it's nice to see the ring back on a finger again." She takes her left hand from her lap and strokes a fingertip carefully over the ring on Bobby's finger. She gently rests her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. "I'm gonna close my eyes for a while, okay Bobby?"

Breathless by her words and the sensation of her fingertip tracing the ring, Bobby absently replies, "Sure...rest a little bit, Alex, and I'll drive you straight to Beach Crest."

**-xXx-**

As Bobby turned off the Atlantic City Expressway, Alex still sleeps deeply. The last June sunbeams colour her dress pale rosé and make her face softly glow, distracting Bobby causing him a few problems in concentrating on the traffic. Alex's head still rest against his shoulder and her hand lies lightly on his thigh, which is a whole different level of distraction!

Alex's whole dress is a bit out of place as she shifts in sleep. The skirt falls widely apart so Bobby can admire her beautiful, long legs. They are pale and very smooth. He wants to touch them so much, to feel how soft they are. Alex wears a blue garter Bobby asks himself, whether she wears something Old, something New and something Borrowed somewhere on her body to go with it?

And her neck-line gapes a little too. Somehow the knot on her dress has loosened in some way. The material has slid over her shoulders and Bobby can see just a hint of the delicate slop of Alex's breast, the part not held with her bra. In the sunset, her skin shimmers golden.

As the sun disappears and Bobby has been driving for about forty minutes on the Garden State Parkway, it happens. A little, white sports-car suddenly overtakes Bobby. The driver, a young guy, sees his chance and, failing to notice their SUV, cuts in without looking around, onto Bobby's lane and leaves the highway.

While Bobby looks in the rear-view mirror, to make sure that no one drives behind him, he steps on the brake, with all his might. Simultaneously, he holds on to the wheel with his left hand and his right flies to Alex to protect her from safety belt tightening too hard.

Alex wakes up as he reaches across her, and holds on desperately Bobby's arm as the brakes squeal, whilst Bobby brings the car under control.

"Are you okay? Want me to stop for a short moment?" Bobby asks, still breathless.

"No, it's okay, drive on...What happened? Where are we?" Alex wants to know upset.

"On the nine, at Toms River...some little wiener cut us up!" Bobby says, suddenly realizing that his hand still rests on Alex's breasts. He takes it slowly away and covers the wheel with both hands.

Alex straightens her dress, pulling her skirt over her legs and brings the sliding sleeves over her shoulders again.

"Oh dear, what a day…and yet it's still better than the last date I had. Oh what an idiot he was, you wouldn't believe it." Alex says and has to smirk.

"What? I don't understand." Curious now, Bobby wants to know.

Alex simply says what's going on in her mind, without a thought of the consequences.

"He was a bad kisser…" with the thought of it, Alex shakes her head in disgust "…completely different to our kisses earlier…they were…perfect…unbelievable. His touching was coarse and clumsy. It felt like pawing…and you just…even though it was due to the near-accident, you were gentle, and tender. To moan your name, even in pretend, is nice, easy, simple…", and she smiles gently to Bobby. "…to do the same for real for Miles? To sound persuasive, it was hard work. Truly, I am not a woman who feigns her orgasm. If I'm not having fun, I make no secret of it, but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't come and so it was necessary. Like I said, the whole night was a total disappointment."

Because of Alex's frankness, Bobby dares to ask: "Do you really groan like you did back in the hotel room when you're having sex? He enjoys hearing his name used favourably in this conversation, although he hears it just a few moments.

"No, I think I'm quieter. I like to enjoy everything…the man…the affections…the post quake afterwards, in calm…What about you, how was your last romantic evening?" Alex figured what was good for the goose was good for the gander.

"Nice, really nice." Bobby says. "She knew what she was doing, knew how to taste me, she discovered my whole body with her tongue and she enjoyed me as much as possible too. I investigated every inch of her body, penetrated each of her body openings…It was good, meanwhile, I felt really good."

Slightly longing, Alex comments, "Sounds good. I could really fancy that."

"She had really drove me to the best performance. But nevertheless, it lacked something." shrugs Bobby. "Oh, we had a lot of fun and not just one time, but after all of that…it felt empty."

"What was missing?" Alex asks quietly.

"…The love. After she'd done with me, she got up and went. She said that it was nice with me and that she will call. I wanted to hold her so much with my arms and tell her how nice it was for me." he says a little bit nostalgically. "I thought that was the man's job... to cut and run!" he finishes, ruefully.

After a few minutes of silence, while both dwell in their own thoughts Bobby asks: "Now it's your turn again. What do you like especially, Alex?"

Alex takes a deep breath and then she says: "It is nice to lie under a man. To feel his weight, to smell his scent. To get so close to someone, that you allow him to take the control over yourself…To feel him pulse inside yourself."

"That is a nice description for sex." Bobby says quietly and smiles at Alex.

"But I like also to take the control. To spoil my partner with my whole body and be affectionate to him."

"Also with your mouth?"

Alex knows exactly what Bobby means. "Yes, with my mouth too. It is intoxicating; I have the power and he is delivered to me...controlled by me But if I do this, I have to trust the man completely. I would never do it for someone I had only spent one or two nights with."

Alex and Bobby fall silent again. Both think of the last hours and feel content to be in the presence of the each one.

Bobby's thoughts digress to Alex over and over again. He thinks how it would be to discover her petite body with his tongue, his nose, his fingers…to give her new, un-thought of pleasures. But he also wonders how it would be to be a family with her, to fall asleep with her, to have Sunday breakfast in bed, to go dancing, to go to cinema,…

Alex thinks about the early kisses with Bobby. Her head rest unconsciously on his shoulder again, her hand lies on his thigh, the other rubs over her lips over and over again. She wants to be held by his strong arms, she wants to let herself fall down, dedicate herself completely to him. She wants him, not only as her partner...is it possible she wants him as her man?

They are back in New York City, when Alex starts once more: "Our tongues were in perfect harmony. You didn't force me, you invited me to open my mouth, and then time stood still…"

As Bobby stops the vehicle before 27 Beach Crest, he asks excitedly. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Alex looks into Bobby's eyes for a long time and then she nods affirmatively. "There is nothing nicer in the whole world I want to do more right now."

Bobby leans slowly towards Alex, cupping the back of her head gently with his left hand and pulls his partner toward him. Reaching up, Alex covers Bobby's face with her both hands, spreading her fingers along his cheeks.

They kiss each other for a long, long time…tenderly and with the barest touch of their lips, till they carefully part their lips and explore each other one more time. These kisses are even sweeter, more intense, nicer. For now they are alone and no one takes any notice of them. They don't have to keep an eye on Paul Mannings.

Alex feels hot and cold at the same time. Her arousal grows noticeably and she becomes more and more turned on, heat and wetness building between her legs.

"I want you." Bobby gasps between kisses. His hands roam over Alex's body and touch her breasts, her waist, her legs, her backside. Alex stretches her head back and Bobby starts to suck at her neck and nibbles at her ear.

As Bobby's mouth begins to wander towards Alex's breasts she sighs, trying to gently push him away, "Stop, Bobby…that's too fast. I have to think about it. If we go on, I don't want it to be only for one night; that's not enough for me."

"O…Okay…" Bobby stutters, but doesn't stop to caressing Alex's skin with his mouth.

"My body might need the release of orgasm, but with you I want more. Not just an only fast bang to satisfy my needs…Bobby, I can't think while you do that… stop! Please?"

Bobby ends his sensual ministrations and looks longingly into Alex's eyes. "Well…okay…but please believe me that I don't want only a One Night Stand. I want you…not only for one night…I want you for ever."

And then Bobby confesses, "I need you not only as partner, but as friend. I noticed when you were pregnant with Nathan. You were away from me for such a long time. I tried to get over this, but it didn't work. I so self-conscious about it and didn't dare to say something, didn't dare to approach to you, but now I won't go back to that. Not now we've come this far. You are the woman of my dreams, Alex. I never hoped to be allowed to hold you."

Alex nods slowly and knows that Bobby means every word absolutely.

It is so difficult to get out of the car, but he does it. He walks slowly around the car and opens the trunk to get Alex's bag and her flowers and then opens the passenger's door.

While Bobby fetches her bag out of the trunk, Alex slips out of her panties. They are totally soaked with her own nectar. She hides them in her left hand and with her right she gropes for Bobby's. She sticks them carefully into his trouser pocket and snuggles against him. They kiss each other passionately once more.

"I want you too Bobby. Do you see how my body reacts because of you?" and Alex lays Bobby's hand on her breasts, so he can feel her response, her erection. "I'm not saying no. Just let me have a little more time to think."

Bobby turns away from Alex, with a heavy heart gets back into the SUV, but somewhat appeased by her words.

"Call me immediately, when you are ready…any time." he says and drives slowly down Alex's driveway.

"I miss your lips right now." she whispers quietly, watching the vehicle depart.

* * *

I apologise by all Miles.

I search the way from Atlantic City to New York City with google earth. If it is the worst way, please look over it, or buy me a ticket from Berlin to New York and I can find a better way.

I know Alex lives in Rockaway, but here I need her in New York.


	4. Candlelight at the livingroom

**Warning:** Rating M for graphic love

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**4****. Candlelight at the living room**

Still shaking from desire, Bobby arrives home ten minutes later. The fifteen minutes in front of Alex's house were so nice. He can still feel her soft skin under his fingertips and her warm tongue in his mouth.

As he searches in his trouser pocket for his apartment keys, his fingers find something smooth, cool and moist. He pulls a white piece of silk out of his pocket. On closer examination, he recognizes that this soft silky material is a pair of ladies panties. _Alex this cannot be, you're trying to torment me to death._ He raises them to his nose and smells Alex's intoxicating scent.

Without thinking about it and without going into his own house Bobby jumps into the SUV and starts it. He drives directly to Beach Crest, back to Alex.

At the same moment he pushes the door bell, his mobile phone vibrates. Alex opens the door with her cell phone to her ear.

-**xXx**-

Alex enters her house and loosens the last of the hair grips. Whilst Bobby's caresses made a lot of them fall out of her hair-style, there are still a few left. After she lights a few candles in her living room, she sticks the tulips in a vase, goes into her bedroom and puts the small travel bag on a chair.

She looks for a long time into her giant, free-standing mirror and runs her thumb slowly over the contours of her lips. She gently touches her sensitive nipples. _You are so stupid Alex. Go on and call him back immediately_. She grabs for her phone and presses speed dial two. As the dial tone sounds, the door bell rings at the same time.

Alex unlocks the door again and looks into Bobby's handsome face. "Yes" she whimpers lightly. "I want you too…for ever. I am so sorry I sent you away…" she says and pulls Bobby into her hall.

"You don't have to apologize for this. To you our unique relationship…our friendship…our partnership…the work is important. I won't let us throw it away either, only for a night of ecstasy." While Bobby says these words, he takes Alex in his arms.

"You believe me? That this is not only a one-time thing?" he asks, once again.

"Yes, I believe you."

Bobby presses his face into Alex's hair and whispers: "Good. I'm pleased that you didn't take off your dress…I want the pleasure of doing this for you."

Alex snuggles up to Bobby. "I'm not gonna stop you! Just trust that I'll be taking plenty off you as well."

Bobby's hands go to the ribbon at Alex's waist and loosen it. Her dress divides like the petals of a developing blossom. Bobby can see Alex's small, pretty breasts, her flat belly and the silky locks, which hide her temple of desire behind them.

Bobby wants to say something, like how beautiful Alex is, how desirable, but he only manages a gasp through his parched lips. As he looks into Alex's eyes again, she gives him a sensual look. He recognizes neither hesitation nor insecurity in Alex's face.

She lets her words come true and starts to take off Bobby's clothes. She quickly opens the buttons of Bobby's shirt and strips it over his shoulders. While Alex removes his undershirt, Bobby loosens his belt and drops his trousers. Only his underpants shield him from the complete nakedness.

Alex snuggles up in Bobby's warm embrace again. This time they stand skin to skin and the contact make them both start to tremble. Bobby shoves Alex's dress over her shoulders and Alex tries to drop Bobby's boxers.

Bobby turns Alex gently around, pulls her dress from her arms and feels carefully for her breasts, while he sucks with relish on her nape. Her breasts seems like they were created for his hands. _They fit exactly into my hands; oh that is a good sign, a very good sign. _In the past, whenever a woman's breasts fitted exactly in his hands, a good relationship followed He feels that this is how it is with Alex too and Bobby is happier than he's ever been in his life.

Alex loves Bobby's touching and leans firmly into to his strong chest and the athletic shoulders of her partner. She rotates her head back, until she feels his lips on hers. At the same time she lifts her arms and strokes through Bobby's soft hair.

Bobby's desire for Alex grows from second to second. As he sees Alex's antique, narrow chaise long, he knows exactly where he wants to lie with her, together. Nevertheless he asks once more, to be quite sure: "Do you really want this?" and takes her hand.

"Yes" she breathes against him.

She looks on, puzzled, at Bobby, who leans down to his trousers and searches for his wallet. He holds something out to her on his outstretched hand - _Of course! A condom_. "We don't need it Bobby, I'm on birth control. But if you want to, we can?" and she takes the preservative.

"Oh…okay. I just want…"

"…to protect us." she ends Bobby's sentence. "What did I do to deserve you?" Alex asks, whispering, lowering her chin a little.

Bobby tenderly cubs his hand under Alex's chin and asks her to look into his eyes again. "Alex, oh Alex, you are so good for me. Without you…I would have lost my mind a long time ago." Bobby is not able to say more, momentarily overwhelming by his emotions.

Cause Alex knows exactly what Bobby feels, because she feels just the same, she puts the condom back into Bobby's wallet and gropes for his hand. Hand in hand they enter the living room. Alex's skin shimmers because of the candle light. She kneels on her old couch, Bobby kneels too. They kiss each other gently again and Bobby lays Alex carefully on her back. Her head rest on the side of the chaise long without armrest.

Bobby just wants to be in Alex; he lies down with her quite carefully. Aware of how petite she is, and his need to fit himself between her thighs without hurting her, he lays Alex's left leg over the backrest and puts the other on the ground.

Alex breathes sharply air between her teeth as Bobby enters her and endless minutes pass. No one moves; they just enjoy the nearness of the other one with closed eyes. Their hearts beat in unison. They feel so much and all of it is new.

Bobby cannot believe it, but Alex fits perfectly to him. He fits exactly in her and he feels her pulse beating around him.

It is so wonderful to be inside Alex and Bobby starts to sigh quietly. Because he hears nothing from Alex, he is a bit unnerved. He wonders, if she's enjoying it too. Opening his eyes and straightening a bit, he searches her face of signs of pleasure.

He sees how Alex stretches her head far back. Her mouth is slightly opened, her lips shine moistly, her eyes are closed as she breathes deeply in and out.

Alex wants to move - now. She wants to pull Bobby deeper in her; placing her hands under her butt she lifts her pelvis against Bobby. More and more firmly, she presses herself against Bobby, and arching her back.

"Is everything all right?" she hears Bobby saying, before he takes the tip of her breath in his mouth.

"Everything is perfect…I told you that I am not loud while I'm doing it..." she says and opens her eyes to smile at Bobby.

Bobby starts to think again. He wants to make it nice for Alex…unique…unforgettable. He kneels up again, lies Alex's upwards stretched leg down on his shoulder and pulls her abdomen on to his thighs. At the same time Bobby's puts his left leg on the ground and wraps Alex's right leg around his hips. In this position he can control himself. He does not want to come too fast.

Alex looks for a short moment into the TV and sees their reflection, noticing how she and Bobby are intertwined with each other. Somehow her posture looks uncomfortable, but she loves it…loves him. In this position, Bobby is a bit deeper in her and he starts to move little by little, which almost costs her mind.

In this position, Bobby can see exactly how he penetrates Alex, how she receives him and with each and every thrust he has to pull himself back, to stop himself rushing ahead without her. When he is inside her, she tightens and releases her inner muscles to stop him withdrawing again. In this way, she steers him unconsciously and yet gives him the feeling of control.

Alex's nether lips close gently around his shaft. With every new thrust his member shines more of her milky juice.

Bobby kisses her on the inside of her tights, her belly, her breast, all over as he approaches. He notes that Alex's almost stands shortly before her orgasm. Her legs tremble, her breath goes faster and faster and a light, rhythmic groaning starts. _No so fast you do not COME without me._ In addition, he wants to hear her moaning his name once more.

When Alex can hardly stand it anymore and thinks that it'll happen any minute now, Bobby withdraws from her. A real infernal fire blazes in her and she truly believes she will lose her mind if he stops. She whimpers a disappointed "No…" and tries, with the help of her calves crossed behind Bobby's bottom, to pull him in her inside again.

But Bobby wrests from her and gets up. He seizes Alex's hand and helps her to stand up.

"You still trust me?"

"You know I do..." she pants, breathlessly.

"I could be even deeper in you." he whispers and stokes a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh…what? How?" Alex gasps and meekly submits entirely to her partner.

Bobby leans Alex carefully over the chaise long, with her belly cushioned on the armrest.

"I'll hold you, don't worry…" he whispers, tenderly.

He has to push her a little bit higher, so their hips are exactly the same height. Alex's legs dangle, toes barely brushing the floor, the upper part of her body lies bent over the armrest and her breasts touch the seat. She turns her head to one side and she stretches her arms back over her head. Bobby's hands enclose Alex's hips, his thumbs stroke the inside of her thighs, he pulls the cheeks of her bottom lightly apart. As he rubs gently with his tip of his sex over her clit, Bobby hears Alex say "No more Bobby, give me everything you have." and he glides finally inside her wet, soft, narrow cave, determined that Alex should wait no longer.

Now he is completely, deeply inside her. Although she is so petite, she takes him totally. Bobby controls everything and Alex lets him, leaves him to it, and enjoys the pleasurable sensations. He hears her moan quietly: "Oh Go…so g…good…b…better, much better…how could it be even better?" Bobby cannot hold back a grin. _Yes I knew that you would like it._

He keeps the tempo slow. There is only the 'first' first time. A fast, fiercer coupling is nice too, but Bobby wants to put off it for both as long as possible and makes this time last.

Alex loves not being in control; she submits to Bobby unconditionally. She cannot move, she is bent like a pretzel and she leaves everything to him, since he's giving her the time of her life. All of her nerve endings seem to unite in her lap, Bobby fills her chock-full and she shakes with every little bit extra he gives her.

She flies away, unable to think, to move, to barely breath and simply enjoys him and how he loves her.

In this position Bobby reaches her special spot. Eye to eye with him, she nearly cums but the longer it lasts, the nicer it becomes. Hoping to excite her further, he gently traces the crease of her backside and carefully dips one long finger into her second hole. The effect is thrilling and Alex feels like she's dying from desire.

Bobby wants to explore her everywhere and right there he can feel every contraction, can feel how his hard sex moves inside her warmth and how her heart beats fiercely in rhythm with the pulse at into Alex's temple. It is if he can touch himself through the thin partition, which only excites them both more.

And now Bobby is rewarded for what he has consumed the last four hours. Alex starts to groan his name; unrestrained and uncontrollably. "Boooobeee…w…w…what, what are you doing with me?"

"Loving you, Alex..." he moans with relish.

"More, Bobby, I want more..." That is his sign to raise the tempo. He holds Alex firmly around her hips and thrust faster and more fiercely into her. Finally, he switches off his brain and is driven only by his feelings.

They come together after another ten minutes of pure lust. They come deeply, lengthily, ecstatically. It is so new, so different to what they have experienced before. It's never been like this with anyone else.

Bobby enjoys the post quake of his orgasm and he lies recumbent on Alex. He cubs her breasts and sucks affectionately on her nape. As his hot breath brushes against her ear, Alex hears: "I've dreamed for so long of this, but the reality is so much better…You were unbelievable."

"Me?" Alex asks, breathless. "Not me. You were unbelievable..."

Bobby rests for a while, content just to be in her, until his member softens and glides out of her of its own accords He separates slowly from Alex stands up on slightly unsteady legs. Bobby has to help Alex with rising. Her legs tremble so much that she cannot walk by herself to her bed.

Bobby lifts her, blows out the candles and carries the woman, he loves so much, into her bedroom and there their love play begins once more.

* * *

I have so much fun with writing this part. But I have to thank **Anais Nin** and her book** Delta of Venus**. I read it as I write this part and got so much good suggestion. ;-)


	5. The next morning

I know it last a few days, but here is the next chapter. I want to thank everybody who read this story. I am so glad about your comments. They make me feel happy.

* * *

**Warning:** Rating M for mature content.

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**5****. The next morning**

A new day is born and the both lovers lie in the early morning light and dwell in their own thoughts. Alex lies half over Bobby and strokes his chest, lost in thought, while Bobby draws small circles on her back.

_Ale__x was so willing, so ready. She took part in everything I suggested. She is so beautiful, so soft, so erotic. She took me so willingly and allowed me to dive up into her. She trusted me the whole time and in doing so, she guided us to the highest ecstasies. She spoiled me with her whole body. I love that she's so tough. It's one of her great traits of character, but during the last hours she showed me her emotional, vulnerable side too…Damned, I love you, Alex._

_We become one. With his tenderness and caresses Bobby made a unit out of two separate entities; we became, one being. Sometime it seemed we were reduced to only mouths, fingers, tongues and senses. And as he drove me mad with the tulip blossom, to the edge of the insanity, I finally knew that I loved him. With the tender petals, he traced up my whole body, taking his time and finally allowing me to cum, although I begged him so much._

Bobby's gentle voice tears Alex from her thoughts. "It was nice for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, of course. The whole night was a taste of paradise to come. But I thought it was clear that I enjoyed it, since I could only groan your name and I know begged for more. Where did you learn that thing with the blossom?"

"That…that is a secret." Alex could have sworn he blushed a little.

And then Alex confesses: "When you moved away from me on the couch, just as I was about to have my first orgasm, I thought I would die. You simple stopped! I nearly shouted at you. My argument would have been 'I am your Senior Partner, I order to you to continue immediately in order to let me come.'"

Bobby has to smile at her confession. "I hope you are not angry with me, but I think you also liked my alternative."

"Oh yes, so much."

Then Alex recalls his words: "'I would have fucked you, like...like he never will fuck you.'…That is right. You didn't fuck me…you showed me heaven on earth. Bobby, you are unbelievable. It was never as good with any other man, as it was with you…"

"…By the way, you taste delicious." she finished, naughtily.

"You didn't have to do that..." Bobby affirms solemnly. Bobby didn't feel he could ask such an intimate act of Alex yet; it wasn't important for him in order to have a perfect night.

"I know. You didn't force me at any time to do anything, I wanted it…you. I wanted to point out how much I trust you. I wanted to give you everything. You gave me your whole body too and you gave me unbelievable pleasures. Of course I wanted to experience your reaction and hearing you moaning my name."

"So, I can go, then? Now I've ticked you off my list, notched the bedpost…" Bobby doesn't get any further; he's helpless with laughter as Alex's slender fingers trickle him mercilessly.

Bobby soon gets the upper hand back as he lies over Alex and clasps her twitching hands in his strong fist. He bends down his head to her and says roguishly: "I cannot remember at all how you taste. I think I have to sample you once more."

And so Bobby drives his clever tongue over Alex's whole body one more time. He stays in out one particularly sensitive place for an especially long time, until Alex's regular breath becomes deep sighs, _that's all my doing_, he thinks. And he strengthens his ministrations a little and enjoys Alex's whimpers.

"Let me up." Alex pleads. Bobby encloses her in his arms and them over.

Alex sits down on Bobby and impales herself over his smooth, strong, shining, tempting lance. "Come up to me." Bobby sits up, looks intensely into Alex's beautiful, brown eyes and holds her in his arms. They kiss each other until they're glowing and the dance of the tip of their tongues starts from new, meanwhile Alex determines the tempo and leads both slowly but steadily to edge of another small death, to a new climax.

"I love you." Bobby whispers into Alex's ear, the next time he catches his breath.

"I love you too Bobby." Meanwhile Alex's view rests on Joe's ring, which is lying on the bedside table. Bobby had brought it in when he got something to drink from the kitchen hours before. He'd fetched it out of his shirt pocket and laid it on the bedside table.

"And what about our marriage?" Bobby asks. Alex can hear a little insecurity in his voice, but she calms him immediately, as she says: "When we've gotten some sleep, we have to visit my parents and your mom. There is a lot to explain and to tell."

"There is?" Bobby looks hopeful.

"Yes, I'm certain…I want us to become a family. I don't want to live without you any longer, Bobby. I don't fancy it anymore…Not after this night…Not after all these years of waiting."

"I will love you and honour you, for better or for worse…" Bobby repeats the promise of marriage vow he took yesterday afternoon. "I will never let you go again Alex…I want forever with you."

"Until death separates us Bobby…and in the next few days we will get our own, new rings. It wouldn't be fair to you, me and Joe, if you have to wear this one." she says, stripping off her own ring and laying it next to Joe's. They were mementos of a different, past life.


	6. Talking with Deakins

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**6. Talking with Deakins**

Alex and Bobby are careful to take everything quite slowly. Over the next few weeks, they do a lot together. Normal things that couples of love do.

They meet for diner and go to the cinema or the opera. They walk, gym, swim together and make the most of long nights in watching a DVD, followed by even longer nights making love. They dance every evening. If they are not in a club, then they do it in the living room with candlelight or on the street to the melody of the city.

They are lucky and feel safe in the presence of the other one. They enjoy the togetherness and decide quite spontaneously to look for a house. Bobby's apartment is too small for both and Alex wants to get out of hers. They want something new, something they have chosen together, that they own together.

It was not difficult to tell Alex's parents. Her parents have known Bobby for a long time and have a good relationship to him and they notice how much Alex shines, how much she has changed, since she has been with Bobby. Bobby also accompanied Alex's father on a fishing excursion and there he asked him for the hand of his daughter and requested his blessing.

It was more difficultly to make the new situation clear Frances. In her lucid moments she is very much glad for her little boy and she happily gives him the old, twisted sterling silver ring which her mother gave her many years before, for Alex. But in her dark, cloudy moments Bobby has to introduce Alex anew every time.

Four months after their official wedding, they had a little party. The October was still really unseasonably mild and they could celebrate in the garden of their new house. Only Alex's brothers and sisters and her parents were present. Frances was clearer than she had been for many weeks. Bobby had tears in his eyes, as she made a speech for the bride and groom. Bobby couldn't find Frank, but Lewis stood at his side.

**-xXx-**

It was most difficult with Deakins. They put off telling him their news over and over again. They were afraid of the reaction of their colleagues and feared of their partnership. However, by November they couldn't be quiet anymore. They studied the official NYPD rules concerning marriage between partners, looking for statistics to prove what they already knew; that commitment to each other would only make their relationship more effective. Once they'd found what they were looking for, they made an official appointment with Deakins, keen to convince.

In the beginning he was very shocked and annoyed. Not just that they are actually married, but also that they have lied to him. Immediately after the arrest of Paul Mannings, they affirmed solemnly that they had cancelled the marriage.

In the office they were professional, as usual. There were no looks, no tenderness, no declarations of love. Their work always took pole position.

Their statistic pointed that they cooperated even better since their marriage. Their arrest and conviction rate rose and CompStat didn't call them one time during the last five months.

Bobby can quote five different sections of the NYPD regulations which expressly say that marriage ceremonies between Detectives of the same rank are not forbidden. There are also no restrictions on Detectives of the same unit being married.

They want to please their Captain and so agree to the one-week period of reflection their Captain asked for, during which they sat as if on hot coal. Finally he agrees they can stay partners, a team, unit 229.

**-xXx-**

It is the middle of February and Alex and Bobby finally get to celebrate their first Valentine's day together.

It was a Saturday, so they could sleep till noon. They had breakfast in their huge bed. The sight of a butt-naked Bobby making ham and eggs turns Alex on so much that after they satisfied their hunger; they swiftly moved to satisfy their other needs.

Bobby had a little card for Alex with pink hearts and a unique declaration of love - something she'd never got before. Bobby knows exactly how to choose with words. Alex felt so beloved, so in harmony with Bobby, with their live and the whole damn world.

Alex bought a box of chocolates for Bobby the nibbling cat and a first issue from Hermann Hesse's Steppenwolf. She couldn't wait until his birthday to give it to him, so she chose today - their first Valentine's. She wanted to see his eyes as he sees the book now, in this moment, for the first time.

After their wildly erotic yet romantic lovemaking, they took a long walk at the beach. Wrapped in thick coats and with wooly hats, they enjoy the salty wind and the solitude; Bobby and Alex are the only people around for miles.

For diner they had a reservation in a little French restaurant in Soho. Alex wore a suit like Marlene Dietrich and Bobby looked like a Dandy with vest, hat and a walking stick, the full monty. They danced half the night in Clärchens ball house to the music from the nineteen twenties and thirties. A magical evening.

* * *

Clärchens ball house or better Clärchens Ball Haus is a Berlin dance location. Very old, but an institution at the city. I just set it o New York, I think there is something common too.


	7. Good News

…**only to catch a murderer?**

* * *

**7. Good News**

There is a lot of work at the Squad and, working so closely together and living together outside work, their relationship grows more and more every day. Alex no longer starts with fright, if she awakes naked in Bobby's arms and Bobby doesn't fear anymore, that he'll wake up one day and find his life with Alex was just a nice dream. Everything simply fits.

For the past few weeks, Alex has been feeling tired and washed-out and now she knows why. This morning she visited her gynaecologist and she confirmed what Alex had already anticipated. In spite of taking prevention, she is seven weeks pregnant.

_Now, how shall I tell Bobby?_ She thinks and hangs her coat in the cloakroom. Bobby is still in the office. A case with a death, young woman, Zoe Banks, does not let him go. He wants to do a few searches and sight a pair of files.

Alex rushes into the preparations for a romantic diner. She hums along to the songs on the radio and starts to grin, as she recalls a certain night. She knows exactly when it happened; the night of conception, New Year's Eve.

They'd said a relatively early goodbye to a dull party and celebrated the turn of the year simply at Times Square. On their way home, Bobby had made a move spontaneously on his more than willing wife, in a remote corner of the Bryant Park and seduced her on the spot.

**-xXx-**

Bobby arrives at home around eight o'clock. As he opens the door, he senses a delicate smell, gentle candle light in the whole house and a path of rose petals welcomes him. He slips quickly out of his shoes and takes off his coat. _What's Alex up to now?_ He follows the path of petals carefully. It ends before Alex's closed study door and he hesitates for a moment. _What will I find?_ On the door hangs a blue envelope. He pulls the envelope from the door and opens it. In it is a rose coloured card:

_Bobby, my love, my companion, my friend, my confidant!_

_On New Year's Eve something happened which will completely change our life together._

_In seven months you will have to open your study to me and let me put my desk next to yours. For the room you are standing before will be used otherwise._

_I don't know how, but I still know exactly when and exactly where._

_Opens the door and I'll tell you more._

_~Alex ~_

Bobby seized for the door handle and pressed it slowly down. He pushed the door carefully open and sees Alex in the same body-hugging, dark green silk dress she wore New Year's Eve His memories jumps to the hot and, at the same time cold New Year night in the small park and he blushes and begins to understand what Alex is trying to say.

Alex sits on her desk and smiles at Bobby. Her hands rest low on her belly and she has tears in her eyes. Bobby steps toward her and says: "Does it mean what I think?"

"Yes…we're going to be a real family."

Alex falls into Bobby's open arms and snuggles her face up to his chest. "I love you so much Bobby and…" She doesn't get any further, because Bobby's lips cover her mouth and he kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much, Alex…When will we be three?"

"I'm due in September..." Alex positively glows at the thoughts.

"Oh God, Alex I am so glad this happens, but how…how it is possible?"

"I asked Dr. Wilkins that too. She said also the pill does not prevent pregnancy one-hundred percent."

While Alex still reports the statistics of the birth-control pill, Bobby wanders with his mouth over as much as her as he can reach. At Alex's belly he stops and covers it with thousand soft kisses.

"Hallo, Baby, I'm your Daddy…I can't wait to hold in my arms…Hurry up…we're waiting for you."

Alex feels a contented warmth steal through her at Bobby's words. She feels so lucky. _How could my life get better than this?_ At the same moment she notes that Bobby has managed to opens the hooks of her dress and that it is slowly sliding to the ground.

"How long does the chicken still need to cook for?" he asks as he helps Alex out of her panties.

"Another half-hour." Alex gasps.

"Then we have just enough time." Bobby says, as he pushes Alex carefully on the desktop and makes love with her just like they did on New Year's Eve night.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope so much that the Bryant park is a nice park. Seen it at google earth, it was just the nearest to the Times Square.

The next chapter will last a dew more days than one week. It is still with my wonderful beta Claire...she has a lot of work with me ;o)


	8. More talking with Deakins

…**only to catch a murderer?**

**

* * *

8. More talking with Deakins**

"Captain, I want to discuss something private with you. Do you maybe have a few minutes today for me, after work?" Alex asks.

"Of course, Detective, is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful." she says happily, face shining, and goes back to her desk.

At 17:30 Alex finishes processing all her paperwork for the last week. "I'll go and tell him now." she whispers above the desk.

"Are you sure? Should I come with you?"

"No, I want to do it alone…don't worry, everything will be good. When I was pregnant with Nathan, he was really happy. I'm sure he will be this time too." Alex rises and goes slowly over to the office of her Captain. She knocks and is waved immediately in.

"Eames…You wanted to discuss something with me? What is it?"

"Yes, Sir. May I sit down?"

"Of course..."

As Alex closes the door behind her, she looks quickly one last time at Bobby's nervous face and smiles gently to soothe him. She turns toward her Captain and pulls a chair closer to Jimmy's desk.

"Goren and I…" She always calls him Goren, if they are at work. "…are…we are expecting…" she stutters and doesn't look into Jimmy's eyes.

"…a child, Detective?"

"Yes…" she breathes, beaming happily toward her Captain.

"Jimmy beams too. He stands up and comes out behind his desk. He leans against his desk and looks as long at Alex, for as long as it takes her to look into his eyes again.

"My hearty congratulations, Alexandra…At first I was very annoyed over your marriage to Robert…" he looks quickly to Goren, who has not yet taken his eyes away from him and Alex. Around Jimmy's mouth plays a light smile and he nods lightly to Bobby. "….and that you left me in the dark for so long. But I see how good this relationship is for you, especially for your partner. Your work gets better and better…"How could I deny you the last five months of your pregnancy?"

"While this pregnancy is a blessing, I already did not plan so early to be tied up to the desk." Alex protests.

"Eames, I will soon find someone as a substitute for you. Don't let it concern you. Take as much time as you need."

"No, Captain, I am serious. I won't be able to stand four mouths stuck here in the office once more."

"Why don't we wait and see how your pregnancy runs before I call for a substitute?"

"I have a suggestion, Sir." Alex starts a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?""

"Detective Barek offered to step in for me, when I get to the point I can only roll from one place to another and also for a time, when the baby…" - and Alex has to grin, because the thoughts is still so unreal - "…arrives. She is not so happy with her new job. She would be very glad to come back to Major Case for a few months…In addition, she knows how to handle with Bo…ahem…Goren. There will be barely any tensions." Alex adds, because she knows very well how difficult it is to get used to Bobby's methods and that Carolyn will already be able to keep him in check.

"Okay, I will ask Detective Barek's Lieutenant. But I can not guarantee for anything Detective."

"Well, okay… then we'll call it a night, Sir." and she rises from the chair.

"I am glad for you…for both of you." Jimmy steps a little closer toward Alex and kisses her lightly on her cheek. Alex is briefly bewildered, then very glad that her Captain is taking the news so well.

"Ach Alex…send your partner to me for a short moment." Jimmy says, just as Alex is nearly safely out of his office.


	9. A sip of whiskey?

…**only to catch a murderer?**

**

* * *

9. A sip of whiskey?**

"What did he say?" Bobby wants to know.

"Everything is okay. He is glad for us."

"Thank God I was really worried..."

"Me too…By the way, he wants to talk with you for a short moment." Alex says.

"Um…Okay…do you want to go home?"

"That depends. Should I wait for you, or do you want to stay a bit?"

"I found something else about our girl. Zoe's High school yearbook has some interesting entries. I still want to go through that."

"All right, then I'll drive home and prepare the dinner."

While they're talking, Alex has already locked away her weapon and clocked out via the computer, shutting the machine down. Now she is no longer a cop, but a private person and so she steps deftly toward Bobby to kiss him passionately on his mouth.

Bobby returns her affections. Neither the wolf whistles nor Mike shouting "Get a room!!!" from the back of bullpen can interrupt them.

In the office, they very seldom show their love, but since everybody knows that they are married, there are opportunities for little moments like this. Alex would never kiss Bobby while still at work, but if she is announced she's off duty, she often can not control her impulses.

Once they'd even made love in the elevator, because Alex was so wild and couldn't take her hands off Bobby. It got late and they were the last in office. At the same moment as Bobby sent his final dispatches, Alex found she couldn't control herself any more. Like a teenager in love, she pulled Bobby by his tie down to her and kissed and embraced him vehemently. She bumped her husband into the elevator and simply pushed the stop button when they hovered between the eighth and seventh floor. Bobby could push the button again, but only after he found the right buttons on her too and pushed them first.

"Later, Bobby." Alex says and disappears through the elevator door from his field of vision.

Bobby clears his throat briefly, straightens his tie and rises.

Bobby passes Mike's desk, grinning, as he is on his way to the Captain's office. "You're only envious."

"I am, I am, I would love to have a wife, who kisses me that sensually in front of everybody." Mike says.

"Get your own…You're not having mine!!!" Bobby says over his shoulder, as he enters Jimmy's office.

"Don't look at me like that." warns Megan and both she and Mike start to laugh.

**-xXx-**

"Just a minute, Goren." Jimmy rises and gropes for the bottle of whiskey, which he keeps for special opportunities in his book shelf.

"Not for me, Sir, but thanks for the gesture. I'm honoured."

"Okay, then I'll raise a glass alone to you, Alexandra and your first child together."

Jimmy pours a broad finger of whisky, saying "Cheers!" to Bobby and drinks, with relish, the strong liquid.

"This time we wanted to include you in as early as possible, Captain. We still feel bad because we hesitated so long to tell to you about our relationship."

"This pleases me, Robert..."

Both men simply stand there silent in quiet agreement.

"The child…it was not planned…it simply happened…" Bobby starts to stutter. "We are completely surprised ourselves too."

"So it was with my second too." He lays a fatherly hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I wish you everything conceivably good. Everything will be good. I am sure of this. Now take care of your wife, but take care not to overdo it. Women hate this. Help her where she asks for help and otherwise leave well alone..."

"Thanks for the advice."

"We husbands have to stick together." Jimmy says winking. "She wants really out in the field right up to the birth? Can you try to talk her out of this?"

"I've tried it already, but you know how she is."

"There's a certain stubbornness…"

And both smile. "You know how unhappy she was when you took her so early out of the front line while she was pregnancy with Nathan and placed her behind the desk. Maybe I can persuade her to a compromise. And if you can manage Carolyn as substitute…I think that could be very helpful.

"Well, I give my best shot." Changing the subject, Jimmy asks "How long will you work today?" as he puts on his coat.

"I think in an hour I'll call it a night."

"Don't let your lady wait too long. This will be exciting months. You shouldn't miss one moment of it."

When Bobby gets back to his desk, he quickly opens the yearbook and discovers something very interesting. He briefly writes a few notes so that he knows where he has to continue tomorrow morning. He tidies up his desk and is quickly on his way home. Nothing in the world was important enough to keep him separated from Alex for a minute longer.

* * *

For this story, I decide that Carolyn leaves earlier the Major Case Squat and Megan arrives earlier. I want James Deakins as the Captain and Alex and Bobby should be one or two years younger for their first common child.


	10. Waking up in Mike's arms

…**only to catch a murderer?**

**

* * *

****10. Waking up in Mike's arms.**

The next morning, Alex meets Mike in the underground parking.

"Good morning Alex."

"Hey Mike. You're early too? "

"Yes, Megan and I have a lot to do today," the tall Detective says and leaves Alex to precede him. Alex enters the overheated elevator, presses the button for the eleventh floor and turns toward Mike again.

"Where is Bobby?"

"I let him out the car in front of the main entrance. He had an idea about our case and he wants to check it out immediately."

Mike starts to laugh, because of Alex's words.

"You know him well. If he has an idea, nobody can hold him back." Alex says and joins in with Mike's laughter.

All at once Alex becomes quite dizzy. The small room starts to turn around her. Her legs give way under her and everything goes black.

"Maybe you could…but me? Nope! Not a chance!" Mike counters. Suddenly, Alex's hands grab for his shoulders and her eyes become quite glazed. "Alex, what's the matter with you?" Mike asks, worriedly, and in the next moment, Alex tips over, falling to the floor of the elevator. Alert, Mike folds her into his arms and holds her tight.

When the elevator door opens on the eleventh floor, Alex awakes in Mike's arms. "What happened?" she asks, very bewildered, holding tightly to Mike's neck. He holds her securely. He has no institution of letting her fall again. "You frightened me to death." He says and steps up her desk. "You simply folded up." The Squad room is still totally empty. Only the Captain sits behind his desk. Bobby is nowhere to be seen.

"It's nothing." Alex says as Mike puts her on her chair. "Nothing? Ha! You don't normally become unconsciously Alex!"

James sees how Mike leaves the elevator carrying Alex. Anxiously, he steps closer to both of them. "Eames, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Captain. All at once I became dizzy and everything turned upside down."

"Do you may rather go home? This is no problem."

"No, no, I am already fine and today we will not have a thus full amount of work. I concern the day slowly.

"Do not overexert yourself." Jimmy says and goes back into his office.

"What's going on with you Alex? Am I the only one, who does not know what is wrong?" Mike asks once more and passes her a mug of water.

"Only the Captain knows what's going on so far. So, please treats this so discreetly as possible, okay?" she says and drinks a sip.

"Yes, of course, Eames." he says and pulls up a second chair to Alex's desk.

"I…I am pregnant."

Until the information works its way into Mike's brain; his face has a strange expression, then a wide grin transforms his mouth. "Wow, this is so great for you."

"But…"

"Of course I'll keep this to myself…that's a given. Where is your husband actually? The one time you need him, he's nowhere around!" Mike says and helps Alex to take off her coat.

He sweeps her spontaneously into his arms and drops a friendly kisses on her mouth. "I am so glad for you two…and Bobby will have to buy pay a round tonight, after work!" He swings her round, exuberantly.

At the same moment, Bobby comes around the corner and sees Mike with his wife in his arms, kissing her affectionately on her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey what's going on here? Didn't I say last night that you don't get Alex?" he says happily.

"You stud Bobby…My congratulations."

"You told him? I thought we wanted to keep it for us." Bobby says addressing to Alex.

"I had to…I fainted into the elevator and Mike caught me." With this sentence, Bobby's face whitens. "You did what?"

"Everything is all right. It was just too warm in there plus we barely had any breakfast."

"Should I drive you home? Bobby asks more quietly and takes Alex affectionately in his arms.

"No, I am finally fine. Now I'm going to make myself a mug of hot tea and then I start the day quite slowly. I'll spend the whole day in the office and do our paperwork." she says, mainly to calm Bobby. "I already told the Captain."

"Thanks Mike, tha…that you…you…" Bobby stammers.

"At the right time at the right place, buddy." Mike says and briefly touches Alex's belly, before he turns around and goes to his own desk.

"Beside, how else would I ever have the pleasure of holding Alex in my arms?" he says teasingly over his shoulder as he winks at Alex.


	11. No more field work

**A/N: **I know the chapter needed time, but now Clare is ready with the whole story and the following chapters will come in a more regular run.

* * *

…**only to catch a murderer?**

**

* * *

11****. No more field work**

It's the end of June and Alex decides no more field work. It does not work anymore; she couldn't protect Bobby in an emergency anymore or walk with him at the same speed, now she's become more and more heavy. So today is Carolyn's first day at Major Case.

Two weeks ago Alex and Bobby came back from their three-week honeymoon. They were on the coast of Maine while their first wedding anniversary and rested a lot and rung the most they could out of these last weeks of togetherness, before they will be three.

Actually, they want to fly to Europe, to Paris or London. Bobby wants so much to visit Germany again. He's not been there since the reunion. He would love to see the united Berlin. He was only there for a week-end during his military service and was very curious about the other part of the city.

But because Alex no longer wanted to fly such a long distance, they still jumped in their car and visited their own native country a little more attentively.

Alex gets out of the shower, rubs herself dry and snags one of Bobby's blue shirts. She pulls it over her shoulders and enters her bedroom. Bobby's already in the bed, reading 'Psychology of Victims' for this evening's reading matter.

However, on his bedside table lies a pregnancy adviser and the fairy tale book of the Brothers Grimm As the baby started to move, Bobby began to read to Alex's belly. In the last two months Bobby has already read many of the classics, a few of Arthur Conan Doyle's stories and last week he found his old fairy tale book in the library.

Alex just throws a short look to her husband, positions herself before her mirror and combs her hair at length. Bobby observes her looking over his book. Her silhouette looks just as stunning as she always does. Her behind, her hips and her shoulders have became a little bit rounder, but if you look from the back at her, no one would ever have thought that she is seventh months pregnant.

Alex notes in the mirror's reflection that Bobby's eyes are on her. She turns to show off her profile and runs her hands carefully over her swollen body. Frome this position there is no denying she's about to be blessed.

"I cannot see my feet anymore." she says a bit wistfully.

"I don't mind because I'm looking at the most erotic woman in the whole wide world." Bobby answers, meaning every word. Alex becomes more beautiful day by day. He cannot hold onto his luck surely. Yet they have been a couple for more than a year and every new day is nicer than the preceding one.

Now Alex turns head-on toward Bobby, strips his shirt over her shoulders and lets it glide to the floor. "Do you want to moisturize my belly?" she asks not without ulterior motives and steps naked toward her husband, the tube of cream in her hands.

Bobby put aside his book as fast as possible and allows Alex to slip under his blanket. She kisses with relish from his feet, crawling on all fours, right up to Bobby's mouth. After they investigate each other for a long time with their tongues, Bobby turns Alex on her back and seizes for the cream. Warming the balsam with his hands, he starts to gently massage her belly.

"And what did you think about my suggestion?"

"It is a good idea. If we have a girl, she will be Eames and if it's a boy, he will get my surname."

As the cream absorbs into her skin, Alex turns on her side and Bobby snuggles up quite close behind her.

"Did you get very bore today, at your desk?" Bobby wants to know.

"No, the Captain covered me up to the birth with enough tasks. I have to work out a new shift plan and he also transferred the finance planning for the next year to me."

"Oh? Really?"

"I believe he wants to gradually let me climb up the ladder, so he's transferring all these administrative tasks to me."

"Mh!…Good! However, I don't want to give up our partnership."

"Me too, but it cannot be bad to keep my eyes open…And how was your day with Carolyn? I hope you're not being difficult with her, aren't you?"

"No, how could you think that? We managed very well with each other. She let me drive."

"Ah…!"

"Really, I believe she will replace you very well." Bobby says and snuggles up even closer... "But she will never be a substitute for you."…as his lips suck affectionately on Alex's neck.

Because Bobby's hands feel at the same time for her breasts and the warmth between her thighs, Alex starts to groan. "Make love with me." she breathes between her lips and presses firmly her butt firmly against Bobby's groin.

"With pleasure" he says and gently penetrates Alex's warmth; while his lips find hers and his hands caress her body further.


	12. Johanna Frances Eames

**A/N: **Last chapter**…**Thanks for all of your lovely comments.

**Warning because of adult scenes.**

**

* * *

**…**only to catch a murderer?**

**

* * *

1****2. ****Johanna Frances Eames**

Johanna Frances Eames arrives in the world exactly the calculated moment on the 9th September. The birth was fast and uncomplicated. Johanna was not as long or as heavy as Nathan, which makes everything a little easier for Alex. Bobby and Alex spent the first two months of their daughter's life at home together. Both are so happy and enjoy the first hectic weeks with their baby.

In December, Bobby starts back at work again with a heavy heart. Carolyn had returned in the interim to her own workplace, but was welcomed by a delighted, beaming Bobby once again into Major Case. Planning for the middle of February, Alex and Bobby managed to get hold of one of the very most popular crèche places in the NYPD, but in the meantime, Alex stays home with their daughter.

It is the middle of January and since New Year, Alex has been back at works again, too. However, Bobby now is home again and enjoying being a stay at home dad. He is so inspired and they can hardly lure him away from his princess

But today he has brought his little girl to Alex's parents. They want to give Bobby and Alex a free night and to have the chance to spoil their seventh grandchild.

Bobby opens the front door and lays his keys on the chest of drawers. He takes off his boots and hangs his coat in the cloakroom. It is quiet and dark in the house. Because all he can see is a little beam of light under the door of the study, Bobby climbs up the stairs and opens the door quietly.

He discovers Alex, who sits in front of the computer working. She is as slender again as she was before the pregnancy with Johanna. The stress and the short nights brought back her old figure very fast and Bobby has also loses a bit weight because of Johanna, which pleases him very much.

Tonight will be the first time since the birth that they are able to make love together wildly and without constraints. They have slept with each other since the birth, back in December. They tried it slowly at firs, very carefully and without an orgasm for Alex, because she was afraid that the contractions would hurt her too much. They cuddled a lot with each other; they kissed each other infinite times and were very affectionate to each other.

But Bobby got his money's worth every time, Alex often turning him on his back as she stimulated him with her mouth. He is so thankfully for it and asks himself, where does Alex get the strength to spoil him so?

He looks once more at the petite silhouette of his wife and knows exactly how he will make her happy today. Tonight, he will turn her finally on her back, will cover her with himself and will make love with her. To feel Alex under him and to look into her eyes is the best for him. This position they haven't been able to use for so long. Since the seventh month the baby belly was always in the way anyhow.

Alex sits cross-legged, wearing only short, wide trousers and a tank top, in front of the computer.

"Hey, Alex..."

Alex glances at Bobby and smiles briefly at him. Then she dedicates herself to her work again. "So, did you take Johanna to Mom and Dad?

"Yes, everybody was very happy as I left them." he says and sits down with spread legs behind his woman on the big chair. He starts to touch Alex slowly. The fingers of his left hand glide to her steady breasts and then over her tight belly further to her lap. He pushes his hand into her shorts and starts to stroke her. His other hand runs under her top and kneads her nipples carefully. Alex already took a shower and shaved her legs, so Bobby's fingers glide easily over her crossed thighs.

"No Bobby, I have to finish this. Tomorrow, Carolyn expects the finished report." Alex tries to put an end to Bobby's tenderness.

But Bobby doesn't stop. His nose pressing into her hair, he strengthens his ministrations, as he pulls Alex even closer to him and starts to kiss her neck too. "You smell so good. I like your new shampoo. If this smell mixes with you own scent, it will drive me wild..."

In the end, Alex gives up under this caress. She presses save and finally leans back into him. She tilts her head back even further, all the better to get kisses from Bobby's lips.

"God Alex, I am so horny because of you." Bobby groans into Alex's mouth.

"Then let me shut down the computer and we can…get cracking."

"I want you so much." Bobby whispers into Alex's ear, as she rises slowly from the chair and switches off the computer.

"How do you want me?" she asks curiously, seductively as she turns toward Bobby.

"Right away here on the chair." he says and rips open Alex's shirt, tearing it from her body. He cannot control himself and kisses vehement, marvelling at how well-rounded they are from mother's milk.

"Wait Bobby" Alex gasps, surprised at his enthusiasm…"Before you get going, you should be naked too. I want to see your athletic body, so I can watch you when you are in me and be able to kiss you on your fantastic chest… not fight with your shirt!"

"No problem" and Bobby loosens his lips from Alex's round breasts and rises. He moves quickly, dragging his sweater over his head. Alex hands are already manipulating the buttons of his shirt, as his fingers open his belt.

In just a minute, he stands naked in front of Alex. "Now only your trousers need to go..." he says teasing and pushes his hands once more into her waist band. He quickly strips Alex's trousers and her panties over her behind. He drops to a squat, to help her get out of both items.

"You've shaved…everywhere." exclaims Bobby, surprised as he only sees a narrow stripe of hair above her Venus mound.

"I wanted to surprise you with it…" Alex whispers, gasping as she's interrupted by Bobby's tongue, which follows quite slowly and with relish the hairy path up to its point of origin. "…damn." she says and begins to rock lightly under this caress.

Bobby's hands glide to Alex's hips to give her security in standing. "Sit down and spread your legs for me." he implores, passionately.

Alex obeys Bobby's instructions and sits down slowly on the chair; her legs spread wide open, her back pressed against the backrest. She closes her eyes, because she knows that what comes next, robs her of her mind each and every time.

Bobby kneels in front of her and pulls her hips to the edge of the chair. His fingers cautiously open her labia which are engorged, swollen with blood and his mouth closes with relish around her clitoris. He starts slowly to suck, to nibble, to lick.

So as not to fall from the chair, Alex grips convulsively on Bobby's shoulders. So incredible are the feelings which she experiences, when Bobby seduces her with his mouth. As his steady tongue pushes into her, she whimpers his name.

She gave up begging him a long time ago during this phase of his exquisite lovemaking - there was no way he was going to listen to her and take her immediately, now, at this moment. He never did it. First he would allow her to come with his mouth and then when his fingers, until he would finally make her happy with his sex.

"Alex, you deserve more than one orgasm when we make love with each other. Besides, I have to check whether you taste as incredible as you always do…" His words are always the same.

In addition, today Alex wants the full program. Who knew when there would be another night in which they can enjoy each other uninhibitedly and passionately in the whole house?

Bobby is the best lover she ever had. Every time he surprises her again with how he spoils her over and over again anew and differently. And he also feels so much pleasure when he makes her cum with just his mouth; and besides, she loves it just as much when he allows her to satisfy him with her mouth.

Alex comes trembling and rocking, with her head stretched as far back as possible, her mound pushed firmly into Bobby's adoring mouth. Absolutely breathless, she notes that Bobby seems to be enjoying licking up every drop of her abundant juice.

"Mhm…still so good, just like the first time..." he murmurs with relish and kisses his way back to her mouth. On the way, he stays for a while at her belly. His tongue dives in her bellybutton, just like it did it into the centre of desire a few moments before. His mouth pauses even longer at her breasts and, for a moment, at her neck.

"Now I want you even more." Bobby says charmingly, affectionately stroking Alex's hair out of her face. He lifts her, sits down on the chair himself and sits down Alex on his lap, gently settling her over himself in one slow, continuous movement. As her bottom meets his thighs, Bobby sharply breathes in much needed air and wishes they could remain like this forever.

Alex's legs are just long enough that she reaches the floor easily with her feet finding she could support herself well, allowing her to determine the tempo. She moves slowly on Bobby's lap up and down. His hips find her rhythm and meet her demands with every movement.

Alex feels her orgasm growing, while Bobby now starts to raise the tempo. Pushing strongly in her, he starts to kiss her passionately and absorbs, with his mouth Alex's cries of lust.

He knows that she is on the verge, as Alex wrenches her mouth from his, throws her head back and starts to buck wildly on his lap. She raises her legs from the ground and wraps them firmly around his waist. Convulsively shaking, her second climax hits her hard and fast. With every wave she groans his name.

Bobby revels in the dampness of Alex's passionate core. In spite of the birth of Johanna, Alex is still as tight as she was their first time. He fills her completely and she fits him perfectly, like a suit tailored to his body. He comes just a few moments after her orgasm, burrowing himself so deeply in Alex he can't be sure where he ends and Alex begins.

Quietly groaning, Alex collapses onto Bobby's chest. She nestles her head sweetly against his neck. Distributing gentle kisses on his shoulder, she enjoys the gently ebb of the waves and rocks quietly to the end.

Alex's rotating hip movements tell him all he needs to know as Bobby snuggles his face into her hair and soaks up deeply the smell of Alex, sex and uncontrollable passion.

"You are the biggest…and you have the…biggest, that was ever in me." Alex says, still completely breathless. "Oh Bobby, I love you so much…I…" she sighs and gets interrupted by a renewed kiss from Bobby.

"Let us go to bed, I've got a lot more planned for you tonight…" Bobby says and rises carefully from the chair, Alex wrapped snugly around his hips, not letting her free just jet.

"Oh Baby, I don't deserve you at all." sighs Alex, shaking her head and squeezing even more firmly against Bobby.

"Oh yes you do, you deserve only the best and that's what you will get immediately..." he says and carries his woman, who still gasps for breath, into the bedroom.

**-xXx-**

After this unique night of 100 orgasms and 1000 kisses, Alex steals carefully out of the bed. She leaves the bedroom quietly, trying not to wake Bobby and goes to their study. There she starts the computer and sits down on the chair…'No not the chair…the sex toy…' she should say and has to grin involuntarily.

Because she feels cold, she catches Bobby's heedlessly thrown away sweater and pulls it over her bare body. Her work does not take long and she completes the report, which is sent to Carolyn in three hours.

At the moment as she starts the printer, she perceives the delightful smell of cocoa. She turns toward the door and sees a naked Bobby leaning against the door frame, in his hands two big mugs filled with the delicious liquid.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, I woke up because I was alone. I felt that something was wrong and as you were not beside me, I had to take a look, check if everything is all right. And I missed waking up with you…" Bobby says meekly and steps toward Alex to pass her one of the cups.

"I'll make up to you again. I finished the report which means we could snuggle up for another two hours in bed?" she says and drinks a big sip.

"That would be fine, my love..." Bobby takes Alex's hand and guides her back to the bedroom.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"This night was unbelievable."

"I don't think there are enough words to describe it…" Bobby replies as he lies back in their bed, opening his arms to his wife. Alex puts her cup on the bedside table, takes off the sweater again and climbs in to the security of Bobby's wide open arms.

"I love you so much. I am the happiest woman in the whole world. We have a perfect baby. You protect me. You keep all dangers up from me. You are my partner. You are my friend. You are my husband…forever."

"I love you too Alex…forever."

**The end**

**

* * *

A/N:** I know that Johanna is very similar with Joe Dutton and also with Jo Gage, but I love this name. It is the second name of my Mama, so please don't be mad with me. The choice of this name should is neither a homage for Joe nor intended to be a play on the name 'Jo'.

later…Antje


End file.
